


30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XIX: The Ashes of Destiny

by NeoBlisseyX



Series: 30 Worlds [19]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoBlisseyX/pseuds/NeoBlisseyX
Summary: Angus MacGyver can make a weapon or tool out of just about anything. But will even his skills be enough to help the Enterprise prevent the A.I.C. from irrevocably tipping the balance of power in their favor?





	1. A Prequel Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This opening chapter was originally published on FanFiction.net as a separate story. It has been integrated into the main body of this story for publication here on AO3.

_Prince William's Office_

 

_Challenger Base_

 

_Location: [CLASSIFIED]_

 

 

Prince William of Cinnabar sat in his new office and smiled at his wife, Princess Sofia of Enchancia. “Well, Sofia, what do you think I should do first?” William asked.

 

“You should find an aide-de-camp to handle your day-to-day schedule. This will allow you to focus on the things you will need to do as head of the Scarlett Army's space fleet,” Sofia said.

 

 

“Wise idea, honey,” William said. “Do you have any candidates?” Sofia handed William a personal access device with a list of names on them. “I sure do,” Sofia said. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to.”

 

 

“What business?” William asked as Sofia approached the doors out to the command deck. “I still have to convince Ensign Sito to join us,” Sofia said before she exited William's office. William turned his attention back to the p.a.d. and saw the name “Sito Jaxa” listed with a question mark next to it.

 

 

 

A few minutes later, William looked up from the p.a.d. when the door chime into his office signaled. “Enter,” William said.

 

The doors slid open, revealing The Doctor and companion Clara Oswald. “Doctor, Clara, what's going on?” William said.

 

 

“William, Clara and I are leaving,” The Doctor said. “And we may never be coming back.” “What's wrong, you guys?” William said as he rose to his feet.

 

“During our fight against the A.I.C. at Bajor, I got a feeling,” The Doctor said. “When _Terok Nor_ imploded and we thought you and the other Rangers were lost, I saw what appeared to be Gallifrey on the other side of the collapsing anomaly.”

 

 

William knew that The Doctor had been searching for the other-dimensional plane that his home planet of Gallifrey was frozen in during the final moments of the Time War between The Doctor's people—the Time Lords—and their mortal enemies, the Daleks, ever since all thirteen Doctors coordinated their calculations to pull off the feat.

 

“This means, also, that I will have to give you these,” Clara said. She reached behind her back to reveal her Mobilates and GokaiYellow Megaforce Change Key. Clara placed them on William's desk.

 

 

“I have recorded a message to the individual I have chosen to be my successor as Megaforce Yellow,” Clara said before handing William an isolinear data card. “When you see Ensign Sito, give this to her.”

 

“All right,” William said. “Before we go, I too have something for you, William,” The Doctor said. He reached into a pocket of his waistcoat and pulled out a slender silver tube with a blue tip. “My tenth incarnation—the humanized duplicate of whom is your ancestor, William—used a sonic screwdriver like this one. Use it well.”

 

 

The Doctor handed William the sonic screwdriver. “Thank you for the gift, Doctor,” William said. “We'll keep your spot on the crew open.” William hugged Clara and The Doctor. “Goodbye, guys,” William said.

 

“Until we meet again,” The Doctor said before the office doors slid open, revealing not the command deck but the doors of the TARDIS. The Doctor and Clara smiled, then boarded the TARDIS. As the loud whirring of the TARDIS' engines began, so too did tears start to fall from William's eyes.

 

 

Finally, the TARDIS had completely faded from view, revealing the command deck for a moment before the doors slid closed once more. William was still crying when the door chime sounded. “Come in,” William said.

 

The doors slid open, revealing Sofia, a concerned look growing on her face. “William, what's wrong?” Sofia asked. “The Doctor and Clara are gone,” William said, gesturing to Clara's Mobilates and Megaforce Yellow Change Key.

 

William cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. “What did Sito have to say?” William said. “She's on board,” Sofia said. “All right,” William said. “Prince William to Command Deck. Have Ensign Sito report to my office immediately.”

 

“ _Aye, sir,_ ” a voice from the command deck said. William's glance then shifted to the objects on his desk. “Here goes nothing,” William said.

 


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: The next four stories in this series (starting with this episode) will not feature any Doctor Who characters (with the exception of the prequel sequence and a brief cameo by Clara Oswald in the opening chapter). This will allow the events of the 30 Worlds: Megaforce series to catch up with Series 9 (“Series,” in this case, being the British term for a TV season) of the revived Doctor Who television series, which culminated in the departure of Jenna Coleman (the actress who played Clara Oswald) from the show at the end of that Series.
> 
> Episode XXIII: “The Power Within” (based on the Power Rangers film reboot) will feature the return of The Doctor, now in her (yes, I said HER) thirteenth officially-recognized incarnation.
> 
>  
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: This story is a part of the “Key power evolution” storyline introduced in 30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XVI: “True Love's First Kiss.”
> 
> HISTORIAN'S NOTE: This story takes place after the MacGyver/Hawaii Five-0 crossover event (encompassing the MacGyver episode “Flashlight” and the Hawaii Five-0 episode “Puka 'ana” [Hawaiian for “Exodus”]) which originally aired on March 10th, 2017.

_ 30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XIX: “The Ashes of Destiny” _

 

by William “Blissey” Raymer

 

Based on the CBS Television Studios/Lionsgate Entertainment television series _MacGyver_

Developed for Television by Peter M. Lenkov

Based on the original television series Created by Lee David Zlotoff

 

and

the CBS Television Studios television series _Hawaii Five-0_

Developed for Television by Peter M. Lenkov, Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci

Based on the original television series Created by Leonard Freeman

 

 

"Queen Scarlett" character taken from the _Sofia the First_ fanfiction series "The Scarlett Saga"

Written by Ben10Man on FanFiction.net

  
  


AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: The next four stories in this series (starting with this episode) will not feature any _Doctor Who_ characters (with the exception of the prequel sequence and a brief cameo by Clara Oswald in the opening chapter). This will allow the events of the _30 Worlds: Megaforce_ series to catch up with Series 9 (“Series,” in this case, being the British term for a TV season) of the revived _Doctor Who_ television series, which culminated in the departure of Jenna Coleman (the actress who played Clara Oswald) from the show at the end of that Series.

 _Episode XXIII: “The Power Within”_ (based on the _Power Rangers_ film reboot) will feature the return of The Doctor, now joined by his newest companions, “Bill” (played by Pearl Mackie) and Nardole (played by Matt Lucas). However, due to the recent announcement of Peter Capaldi's departure from the role of The Doctor in the 2017 _Doctor Who_ Christmas special, I will have to delay writing _“The Power Within”_ until after Capaldi's replacement is named.

  
  


AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: This story is a part of the “Key power evolution” storyline introduced in _30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XVI: “True Love's First Kiss.”_

  
  


HISTORIAN'S NOTE: This story takes place after the _MacGyver_ / _Hawaii Five-0_ crossover event (encompassing the _MacGyver_ episode “Flashlight” and the _Hawaii Five-0_ episode _“Puka 'ana”_ [Hawaiian for “Exodus”]) which originally aired on March 10th, 2017.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


_Previously on_ 30 Worlds: Megaforce _..._

  
  


_Just as the_ Ambassador _was preparing to leave the Unaligned World of Godzilla and proceed to its next destination, a dimensional fold deposited a strange yet familiar ship in its path. The ship, identified by its commander, Captain James T. Kirk, as the_ USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A _, came from the Unaligned World of Star Trek—a world in chaos thanks to the machinations of the Army of Inter-universal Chaos._

_Upon journeying with the_ Enterprise-A _back to the Unaligned World of Star Trek, the_ Ambassador _and the_ Enterprise-A _discovered what the A.I.C. was doing: using an unknown force to bring together the various timelines and quantum realities that the Unaligned World of Star Trek had ever known—a process, which if left unchecked, would lead to the destruction of the entire dimension._

  
  


  
  


_Alongside the crews of the_ Enterprise-A _and five other legendary Starfleet vessels, the crew of the_ Ambassador _were able to rescue an omnipotent being known simply as “Q,” whom the A.I.C. had captured and forced to power its anomaly generator. Together, the crew of the_ Ambassador _and the six Starfleet vessels were able to trap the A.I.C.'s action commander, Kalabar of the World of Halloweentown, in the collapsing anomaly._

_For his heroics in saving the Unaligned World of Star Trek, Prince William was named the new head of the Scarlett Army's space defense forces by Princess Sofia, who, in turn, had been named High Commander of the Army by Queen Scarlett._

  
  


_Sofia then revealed that prior to his return to the extra-dimensional void he called the “Q Continuum,” Q helped the Army turn the_ Ambassador _into a brand-new ship for the final stretch of the crew's mission: the_ Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise SAV-1701-A _. The newly-recommissioned_ DDV Enterprise-A _resumed its mission, joined by a new member of the Scarlett Army..._

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


_BOOK ONE*PROLOGUE_

  
  


_Personal Quarters of Ensign Sito Jaxa_

_Challenger Base_

_Location: [CLASSIFIED]_

  
  


Sito Jaxa smiled as she put on her new Scarlett Army uniform. It resembled the Starfleet uniform she wore during her time on the _USS Enterprise-D_ , but with one exception: a commbadge in the shape of the Scarlett Army crest instead of the Starfleet delta.

  
  


“ _Ensign Sito, report to Prince William's office on Level 2. Ensign Sito to Prince William's office, please,_ ”a voice called out on Challenger Base's communications system. Sito tapped the badge. “Ensign Sito acknowledging. I'm on my way,” Sito said.

  
  


  
  


In his office on the command level of the Scarlett Army space station known as Challenger Base, Prince William of Cinnabar and his wife, Princess Sofia of Enchancia, sat looking at a small gold, red and black device on his desk. Sitting on top of the device was a yellow, black, gold and silver object in the shape of a person.

“I'm gonna miss them, Sofia,” William said. “Me too, Bill,” Sofia said. The door chime rang. “Enter,” William said.

  
  


The doors slid open, revealing Ensign Sito. “Ensign Sito Jaxa, reporting as ordered, Your Highnesses,” she said. “At ease, _Lieutenant_ ,” William said. “Please have a seat.” William gestured for Sito to sit down next to Sofia in a chair across the desk's polished ebony surface from William.

As Sito sat down, William pushed the two objects up to Sito. “What are these, sir?” Sito asked. “This will explain,” William said, holding up an isolinear data card.

  
  


As William slid the card into a data reader, Sofia pushed the device and person-shaped object up to Sito. The holographic projector built into William's desk flared into life, revealing a young red-haired woman.

  
  


“ _I am Clara Oswald, a teacher at Coal Hill Secondary School in the Shoreditch area of London, England, United Kingdom in the Unaligned World of Doctor Who,_ ” the woman said. “ _This message has been recorded for Ensign Sito Jaxa of the Scarlett Army._ ”

“ _I have only known you for a very brief time, Ensign, but in that time, I have discerned that you are a woman of supreme moral character and enormous force of will. As I have to leave with my friend, The Doctor, soon, I have decided to resign my duties as Megaforce Yellow. I intend you to replace me,_ ” Clara said.

  
  


Sito shot a look at William and Sofia. “ _As Megaforce Yellow, you will be able to call upon the powers of legendary heroes from worlds across time and space,_ ” Clara continued. “ _If you choose to accept this honour, you need only touch the Mobilates, which I presume Prince William has presented you with._ ”

Sito looked up at William and Sofia. “Follow your _pagh_ ,” William said, using the Bajoran term for a being's life force or spirit. Sito picked up the Mobilates and Megaforce Yellow Change Key. A yellow light passed from them to Sito.

  
  


“Let me officially welcome you aboard, Lieutenant,” William said as he stood from his chair, hand extended. Sito accepted the gesture. “Now that you've accepted the powers of Megaforce Yellow, we need to head to the _Enterprise_ ,” William said. “We've got our next mission.”

  
  


  
  


  
  


_Aboard_ Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise SAV-1701-A

_Main Bridge_

  
  


William, Sofia and Sito walked onto the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ and took in the new design and the crew's due diligence in preparing the ship for departure.

  
  


William gestured for Sito to take her place at the OPS console. “Ladies, gentlemen, I am happy to announce that Lieutenant Sito has agreed to replace Clara Oswald on our team,” William said. The Bridge crew applauded as Sito approached where Princess Consort Mal sat.

  
  


“Hello, Mal,” Sito said. “Hello yourself, Jaxa,” Mal said. She then greeted Sito in the Bajoran manner. “I appreciate your greeting, Mal,” Sito said. Mal then gestured for Sito to take her position. As she did, Mal stepped over to the Science console, which was vacated by a Scarlett Army officer.

  
  


“Prepare for departure,” William said. “Sito, hail the dockmaster.” “Aye, sir. Control standing by,” Sito said after tapping a few keys.

“Control, this is the _Enterprise_ , requesting permission to depart,” William said. “Enterprise _is clear to depart,_ ” the docking controller said.

  
  


“Chad, ease her out nice and slow. Aft thrusters at ¼. Port and starboard at zero station,” William said. “Yes, sir,” Chad Danforth said. The docking port began to slowly recede on the Bridge viewscreen. Then, the entirety of Challenger Base disappeared.

“We are free and clear to navigate,” Chad said. “Chad, prepare the transitional deviation unit for the Unaligned World of NCIS. Rig for max power,” Sofia said. “Yes, ma'am,” Chad said.

  
  


As the _Enterprise_ sailed into a dimensional fold, William turned to Sofia. “Sofia, what's the chain of command?” he asked. “Well, on this ship and during a mission, you're on point, William,” Sofia said. “However, if I have to pull rank on you as High Commander of the Scarlett Army, I will. No offense.”

“None taken,” William said. “Aunt Scarlett knows what she is doing.” “She sure does,” Sofia said. “Rangers, to the Observation Lounge. Sergeant, you have the conn. Have E.R.I.N. summon Io Shinoda to join us,” William said. Sergeant Tamora Calhoun stood from her console as Sofia, Sito, Mal, Chad and Lennier of Minbar followed William off the Bridge.

 


	3. Book One*Chapter One

_BOOK ONE*CHAPTER ONE_

 

 

_Ten Years Ago_

_World of Kingdom Hearts_

_Yen Sid's Sanctuary Tower_

 

 

Princess Scarlett of the lost kingdom of Cinnabar appeared in front of Yen Sid, who was examining the latest calculations regarding the battle against the Army of Inter-universal Chaos. “Ah, Scarlett. I was expecting you,” Yen Sid said. “How goes your Chosen One?”

 

 

Scarlett smiled. “Sofia's education proceeds apace,” she said. “She'll make a fine _kunoichi_ some day.” Yen Sid nodded. “I have been keeping a close eye on _my_ Chosen One,” he said. “Do you really think he will be the one who will defeat Cedric?” Scarlett said.

 

“Scarlett, I know you are still mourning Marcus' death, but you should know that Cedric is not the one you should truly direct your anger to,” Yen Sid said. “Yes, I know,” Scarlett said. “That brings me to why I am here.”

 

 

Yen Sid gestured for Scarlett to sit in a chair he produced in front of his desk. “There is a protocol I must arrange for you to add to those you will give William when he is of the right age to begin his quest,” Scarlett said as she sat down.

 

“And that is?” Yen Sid asked. “I fear that due to the present circumstances, I will be unable to bear children to pass the Scarlett Warrior powers down to when my time comes,” Scarlett said. “So, I will need you to enter the Phoenix Protocol into the list you are compiling.”

 

 

Yen Sid knew of the Phoenix Protocol: that in the event the present holder of the Scarlett Warrior powers does not have a blood heir to pass the powers down to, the highest-ranked living member of the Cinnabar royal family must kill the current Scarlett Warrior and absorb the power.

 

“Do you think William will be able to carry out the Phoenix Protocol?” Yen Sid said. “I accept that William is a gentle soul who would hesitate to carry out the Phoenix Protocol,” Scarlett said. “However, I also believe that by the time he will _need_ to carry it out, William will be able to do what will need to be done.”

 

 

Yen Sid gravely nodded at Scarlett, then produced a quill pen from thin air and wrote the words “Phoenix Protocol” on a list that was pegged to a nearby wall.

 

 

 

 

_The Present Day_

 

_Aboard_ Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise SAV-1701-A _, Conference Lounge_

 

_Arriving in the Unaligned World of NCIS_

 

 

 

William took his normal seat at the head of the Conference Lounge table, with Sofia, Mal, Chad, Sito and Lennier taking spots around the table. A second pair of doors slid open, revealing a slender young Asian woman, holding a data pad.

 

“E.R.I.N. said you wanted me to attend the briefing?” the woman asked. “Yes, Io, I did,” William said. “Take a seat next to Sito.” Io Shinoda, the Key from the Unaligned World of Godzilla, nodded then sat down next to Sito.

 

 

“As most of you know, our last visit to the Unaligned World of NCIS had us acquiring the Grand Key components from that world: NCIS agents Dwayne Pride, Christopher LaSalle, Marilyn Brody and Sonja Percy, along with support staff members Dr. Loretta Wade, Sebastian Lund and Patton Plame,” William said.

 

“I read the records of that mission, William,” Io said. “I'm sure you did, Io,” William said. “My question, though, is this: if we already have the Grand Key components from this world, why are we here now?” Io asked.

 

 

Sofia smiled at Io. “As we prepared to leave the Unaligned World of Supergirl, Io- _chan_ , Master Yen Sid informed William and I that some of the Grand Key components have not yet reached their full potential,” Sofia said. “That is why we are here: because there is an additional group of Grand Key components in this world.”

 

Sofia tapped a control on the keypad set in front of her. “The Phoenix Foundation is a secret U.S. governmental think tank based in Los Angeles,” Sofia said as the Conference Lounge lights dimmed and a holographic projection formed.

 

“The Phoenix Foundation is actually charged with settling high-profile incidents, such as assisting in the recent apprehension of several Chinese mercenaries who attempted to steal prototype 'smart bullets' from a secret DARPA laboratory while the lab's power was out due to a massive earthquake which knocked out power to the general area where the lab was located,” Sofia continued.

 

“Phoenix Foundation operatives Jack Dawson Jr. and Angus 'Mac' MacGyver assisted members of the Hawaii Governor's Criminal Task Force—also known as 'Five-0'—in the apprehension while also assisting in relief and rescue efforts,” Sofia finished.

 

 

With each mention of the Phoenix Foundation, William tensed. Sofia noticed it, but went on with the briefing. “We must find the Foundation's team and get them on the _Enterprise_ before the A.I.C. notices we're here,” Sofia said.

 

 

 

As soon as the briefing ended and the Rangers and Io were dismissed, William stood from his chair and made his way to the viewports. “William, are you all right?” Sofia asked. “Every time during the briefing when I mentioned the Phoenix Foundation, you tensed. Why?”

 

William did not take his eyes off the sight of Earth spinning silently in the blackness of space beyond the viewports as he talked. “Sofia, Scarlett told me something recently that I must tell you now,” William said.

 

 

“I might have to kill Scarlett,” William said as he turned to face Sofia . “ _What?!?_ ” Sofia gasped. William then described the Phoenix Protocol to Sofia. He finished the explanation by saying, “It is my duty as the last blood heir of the Cinnabar royal line to preserve the Scarlett Warrior title and powers. To do that, I have to kill Scarlett if she is compromised.”

 

William put a hand on Sofia's trembling shoulder as he continued. “I realize that Scarlett has been your friend and mentor for far longer than I have known her or you, and I also realize the trauma of learning this information,” William said. “If I don't have to do it, I won't.”

 

 

Sofia nodded as tears began to fall from her eyes. “I understand, William,” she said. She then took William's hand off of her shoulder and looked into William's eyes. “But I have to make sure _you_ realize something.”

 

“As High Commander of the Scarlett Army, I am honor-bound to ensure that Scarlett's wishes are carried out,” Sofia continued. “And if those wishes include her death and your becoming the Scarlett Warrior, I must make sure that they are followed.”

 

 

“So don't worry, William. I'll be there in the event you must carry out the Phoenix Protocol,” Sofia finished. William smiled then kissed Sofia on the lips. “ _Bridge to Prince William and Princess Sofia. We have entered standard orbit and all mission preparations are complete,_ ” Sergeant Calhoun said from the Bridge.

 

 

William broke the kiss with Sofia and turned to the doors leading out to a corridor. “Rangers, report to Main Shuttlebay. Prince William to Main Shuttlebay Control. Prepare _Gavan's Glory_ for take-off in ten minutes,” William said.

 

“ _Acknowledged, Your Highness,_ ” the controller on duty said as William and Sofia exited the Conference Lounge.

 


	4. Book One*Chapter Two

_BOOK ONE*CHAPTER TWO_

 

 

 

_Unaligned World of NCIS_

_Headquarters of the Phoenix Foundation_

_Somewhere in Los Angeles, California_

 

 

Angus MacGyver, known to friends and co-workers as “Mac,” smiled as Jack Dalton Jr. walked up to him. “Jack, I wanted to say that despite what I told you in Hawaii, I enjoyed my party last night. Thank you,” Mac said.

 

“No problem, Mac,” Jack said. “I realize why you don't like to celebrate birthdays, but I'm glad you finally agreed to have a party.” “I didn't have a choice,” Mac said as they approached their destination. “You kept needling me about it until I could no longer take it and agreed—simply to make you shut up.”

 

 

Mac and Jack shared a laugh as they entered the central meeting room where the rest of their team waited. “Now that you're all here, we can begin,” a voice said.

 

Mac and Jack leaned down to see their boss, Mathilda Webber. “As you all know, a secret DARPA research lab in Hawaii was robbed during the recent Hilo earthquake,” she said. “The only thing that was taken was a box of twenty 'smart bullets.'”

 

 

“These bullets use advanced laser sighting and other methods to allow them to track their targets with deadly accuracy,” Webber continued.

 

Mac particularly knew of the bullets' capabilities due to his nearly being shot by them twice: one bullet impacted the armored vest of a Five-0 member that pushed him out of harm's way and a second when he used the more-powerful laser sight of a second Five-0 member's gun to send the bullet into the gas tank of a boat which a group of Chinese mercenaries were intending to escape the island with.

 

 

“However, we have learned of a threat on the remaining eighteen bullets,” Webber said. “A group calling themselves the 'Army of Inter-Universal Chaos' has threatened to steal the remaining bullets from one of our satellite facilities. While the group's name does seem too silly to take their threat seriously, the dangerous nature of the smart bullets forces us to.”

 

“Where is the satellite facility that we sent the remaining bullets to?” Jack asked. “Saddle up, boys,” Webber said as she handed Mac and Jack a file folder. “You're heading back to Paradise.”

 

 

 

 

_Governor's Criminal Task Force (“Five-0”) Headquarters_

_Honolulu, Oahu Island, Hawaii_

_Two Hours Later_

 

 

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, leader of the Five-0 team, smiled as Officer Kono Kalakaua walked into the operations room. “How's Moani, Kono?” McGarrett said.

 

“Adjusting to the home well,” Kono said. “She'll be back on her feet soon.” “That's good to hear,” McGarrett said. “I heard about the incident with those smart bullets. Still sore?”

 

 

Kono smiled. “The bruise is almost gone, so I won't have to think about those things again soon,” she said. “That's a premature assumption,” a voice from the hallway outside the operations room said.

 

 

McGarrett and Kono saw the source of the voice—Kono's cousin, Detective Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly—walk into the operations room. “I just got a call from our friends at the Phoenix Foundation,” he said, placing the contents of the file folder he held onto the central table.

 

“The P.F. satellite facility where we placed the remaining eighteen bullets has been threatened, by our old enemies from New Orleans,” Chin-Ho said. “The A.I.C.?” McGarrett said, a shocked expression on his face.

 

“The same,” Chin-Ho said as a loud buzzing sound filled the room. “The Phoenix Foundation ops team is en route to Pearl Harbor right now. And you can also assume that with the A.I.C. now involved, our allies from the _Ambassador_ will be arriving any moment now.”

 

 

“The _Enterprise_ ,” a voice corrected. McGarrett, Kono and Chin-Ho turned and saw William, Sofia, Mal, Chad, Lennier—bony crown cosmetically altered to appear more human—and Sito—her Bajoran nose ridges similarly concealed.

 

McGarrett smiled when he recognized William and Sofia. “Your Highnesses,” he said before bowing to William and kissing Sofia's hand.

 

“Good to see you all again,” William said before shaking McGarrett's, Chin-Ho's and Kono's hands in succession.

 

 

Chin-Ho gestured to Sito. “Who's this? Where's Clara?” he asked. “Ms. Oswald has taken an extended leave of absence from the _Enterprise_ ,” Sito said. “My name is Sito Jaxa. I am a Lieutenant in the Scarlett Army's space defense corps.”

 

“Aloha, Lieutenant Jaxa,” Chin-Ho said. Sito shook her head. “My family name is Sito, Lieutenant Kelly,” Sito said. “My people, the Bajora, list their family names first when introducing ourselves.”

 

“I see,” Chin-Ho said. “My apologies. And please, call _us_ by our first names.” “No apologies are necessary, Chin-Ho,” Sito said.

 

 

Kono looked at William. “I presume you're here about the A.I.C. threat on the smart bullets,” she said. “Yes, Kono,” William said. “If the A.I.C. gets a hold of the bullets, they can do what those Chinese mercs tried to do: manufacture an infinite supply and threaten all they come across.”

 

 

“That is why we're back here, Steve,” Sofia said. “Well, like I said back in New Orleans, Five-0 has your back,” Steve said. “And I am sure that when they get here, the team from the Phoenix Foundation will say the same.”

 


	5. Book One*Chapter Three

_BOOK ONE*CHAPTER THREE_

 

 

_Unaligned World of NCIS_

_Governor's Criminal Task Force Headquarters_

_Honolulu, Oahu Island, Hawaii_

 

McGarrett, William and their teams were discussing the A.I.C. threat to the smart bullets when Chin-Ho walked into the operations room, escorting Mac and Jack. "Steve, William, these are Angus MacGyver and Jack Dalton, Jr. from the Phoenix Foundation," Chin-Ho said in introduction.

 

Steve walked up to Mac and Jack, his hand extended. "Mr. MacGyver, Mr. Dalton, on behalf of Governor Mahoe, I would like to personally thank you and the Phoenix Foundation for your assistance during the Hilo earthquake," he said.

 

 

"You're welcome, Commander McGarrett," Jack said as he shook Steve's hand. "Chin-Ho and Kono said such wonderful things about you. Even if you are the enemy."

 

William cocked an eyebrow, so Mac explained: "Jack was an Army Ranger. The Rangers and the Navy Seals—to whom Commander McGarrett belonged—have a friendly rivalry." "Ah," William said.

Jack turned to William. "Who are you?" he said. "Prince William of Cinnabar," William said. "I am the commanding officer of the Scarlett Army's space defense forces. With me are members of the command crew of the Army's flagship."

 

Gesturing to each member of the away team, William continued the introductions. "My wife, Princess Sofia of Enchancia, High Commander of the Scarlett Army; Chad Danforth, Princess Consort Mal of Auradon; Lennier of Minbar; and Lieutenant Sito Jaxa. Our vessel is the _Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise SAV-1701-A_ ," William finished.

 

Sofia was the next to speak. "Our mission is to prevent a group called the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos from either destroying or subjugating the various dimensional planes in this universe," she said.

Mac looked at Jack, a shocked look on their faces. "So, the A.I.C. is real?" Jack said. "Very much so," Mal said. "If they acquired even one of those smart bullets, they could be unstoppable." "How so?" Mac asked.

 

"The A.I.C. could replicate the smart bullets millions, if not billions, of times over," Sito said. "If they are able to do this, our defense technology could become useless overnight."

 

Lennier stepped forward, an _Enterprise_ data pad in his hand. "We conducted a series of simulations based on the specifications of the smart bullets compared to the capabilities of Scarlett Army technology," Lennier said. "The results are, to say the very least, distressing."

 

Jack and Mac watched as, on the pad's screen, a smart bullet penetrated every single piece of Army defense technology. "Where's the rest of your team?" William asked. "They're working with the rest of the Five-0 team, setting up our equipment," Jack said.

 

 

"Then, as soon as they are ready, we need to discuss our strategy and head to the satellite facility where you sent the bullets," Sofia said.

 

“They're probably already at the satellite facility then,” Mac said. “Right, Mac,” Jack said. “Then, let's go,” William said. “Where is it?” Lennier gestured to a map of Hawaii on the data pad he held.

Jack tapped a small cove on the North Shore. “All right, then,” William said. “Follow us.” William led the Rangers, Five-0 and P.F. members out to _Gavan's Glory_.

 

 

A few minutes later, Detective Sergeant Daniel Williams—known by his teammates as “Danno”—was assisting P.F. member Riley Davis in setting up her computer equipment when he heard the droning of an approaching engine. He put a hand on a gun in the holster strapped to his waist and made his way to a nearby window.

 

Danno watched as a strange craft landed just outside the P.F. satellite facility. Slowly, Danno unbuckled the strap keeping his gun in its holster and began to withdraw it. However, he stopped and replaced the gun when he saw Chin-Ho and Kono get out of the craft.

  
  


Moments later, Danno breathed a sigh of relief as McGarrett, Chin-Ho and Kono led Mac, Jack, William, Sofia and the other Rangers into the main operations room of the P.F. facility.

  
  


“Prince William, Princess Sofia, good to see you both again,” Danno said. “Chin-Ho, you and Kono don't know how close you all came to a major friendly fire incident.”

“Danno, you wouldn't have fired on us without cause, right?” Steve said. “Sure,” Steve said sarcastically. Mac and Jack walked up to Riley, who was finishing the setup procedure.

  
  


“Riley, we need to hurry up and find this A.I.C. quickly,” Jack said. “Because we're not the only ones in danger from them,” Mac added, gesturing to William, Sofia and the other Rangers.

“On it,” Riley said before setting to work.

 


	6. Book One*Chapter Four

_BOOK ONE*CHAPTER FOUR_

 

 

_Ship's Log, Mission Date 1,193, Ensign Zenon Kar recording._

 

_The_ Enterprise _is holding geosynchronous orbit over Honolulu, as Prince William, the Rangers, the Five-0 members and the Phoenix Foundation team are attempting to secure the remaining eighteen smart bullets from the A.I.C._

 

 

On the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , Alexandra Danvers--one third of the Supergirl Key--turned in her OPS chair to face Zenon. "Ensign Kar, we've got a response to Prince William's information request from Challenger Base," Alex said.

 

"Put me through to Prince William's Mobilates," Zenon said. Alex nodded, then set to work.

 

 

 

In a conference room within the Phoenix Foundation satellite facility, William, Sofia, McGarrett, Mac and Jack were discussing strategy in the event of an A.I.C. attack, when William's Mobilates went off.

"Go ahead, Zenon," William said. " _William, we've got a response to the request you filed with Challenger Base,_ " Zenon said. " _Patching you through now._ "

 

"What request?" Sofia asked. "Shhh," William said as a new voice came over William's Mobilates. "This is Prince William," William said. " _Sir, this is Challenger Base Security, Captain Dylan Hiller speaking,_ " the voice said.

 

"Go ahead, Captain Hiller. Princess Sofia is listening," William said before placing his Mobilates on the conference room table and tapping a button on his Mobilates. A holographic projection of Captain Hiller in his office aboard Challenger Base appeared.

 

" _Sir, ma'am, I just got finished with interrogating all of the A.I.C. soldiers you captured during your last visit to the Unaligned World of NCIS regarding any knowledge they may have of the Phoenix Protocol,_ " Hiller said.

 

 

Sofia shot a shocked look at William, who remained focused on the image of Captain Hiller. "And?" William said. " _I've been able to find no indication of any A.I.C. knowledge of the Phoenix Protocol,_ " Hiller said.

 

"Very well, Captain," William said. "Keep me apprised if you learn anything from our prisoners." " _Yes, sir,_ " Hiller said. " _Hiller, out._ "

 

 

As the projection faded and William closed his Mobilates, Sofia realized why William had called Challenger Base regarding the Phoenix Protocol. "You think that if the A.I.C. knows of the Phoenix Protocol, they could kill Scarlett and absorb the Scarlett Warrior power," Sofia said.

 

William simply nodded. The Five-0 members knew of William's heritage through their work together in New Orleans, so they understood the meaning of the Phoenix Protocol--although until that moment, they did not know _of_ the Protocol.

 

 

Noticing the confused looks on the faces of the Phoenix Foundation members, William explained the Protocol, ending by saying, "If the A.I.C. got a hold of the Scarlett Warrior powers, even the Grand Key would be useless against them."

 

Jack and Mac nodded their understanding. "Then if you need to do what you need to do, we'll all be there to support you," Jack said, extending his hand toward William. "Thanks, Jack," William said in shaking Jack's hand.

 

 

 

The next morning, William woke up in the residential compartment aboard _Gavan's Glory_ and saw the other Rangers asleep in their bunks. He quietly exited _Gavan's Glory_ and made his way to a nearby river.

 

McGarrett was already there. "Steve, do you have a minute?" William asked. "Sure," McGarrett said as William sat down on a rock, his bare feet in the river. "Steve, have you ever had to kill someone you didn't want to?" William said.

 

 

 

"Many times," McGarrett said. "Both as a SEAL and as a member of Five-0." William picked up a stone and threw it so that it skipped all the way across the river. "I knew I had to kill them, though, so that myself, my teammates and the public could be safe," McGarrett continued. "You're asking me this because of your Aunt Scarlett, right?"

 

"Yeah, Steve," William said. "Until a few months ago, I did not have a family. Oh, sure, I had the family that raised me as their own, but they _weren't_ my own. Then, I met Sofia, and then Scarlett, who told me all about my true self."

 

William looked at the eastern horizon, where the sun was riding over the cove where the Phoenix Foundation satellite facility was located. "But the fact of the matter is, with the Phoenix Protocol hanging over my head, I just don't know what I'll do," William said. "Will I be able to do what needs to be done?"

 

 

"I'm sure you will," McGarrett said. "After all, you have all of us standing beside you, ready to follow you wherever you need to go and do whatever you need to do."

 

" _Mahalo_ , Steve," William said. William heard footsteps behind him. William leaped to his feet ready to fight. But, he relaxed when he saw Sofia. However, William noticed the concerned look on Sofia's face.

 

 

"What's wrong, Sofia?" William asked. "I just heard from Alex on the _Enterprise_ ," Sofia said. "An A.I.C. vessel is approaching."

  
  


William shared a concerned look with McGarrett. He then turned back to face Sofia. "Wake everyone up, Sofia," William said. "We need to be ready for whatever they have planned."

 


	7. Book One*Chapter Five

_BOOK ONE*CHAPTER FIVE_

 

 

William walked into the residential compartment of _Gavan's Glory_ and saw the Rangers already preparing for battle: Lennier and Sito meditating, Chad and Mal discussing strategy. "All right, everybody. Listen up," William said as Sofia walked in.

 

Everyone's heads turned to face William and Sofia. "We have an incoming A.I.C. vessel," Sofia said. "Not only do we believe they're here for the smart bullets, but to ensure that they--not William--get the Scarlett Warrior powers."

 

 

"This is the biggest turning point in our mission," William said. "We _must_ prevent the A.I.C. from getting what they came here for." "That goes without saying," Mal said. The Rangers shared a brief chuckle before William gestured for silence.

 

"We all know what the A.I.C. is planning," Sofia said. "If the A.I.C. gets a hold of those smart bullets and _especially_ if they get a hold of the Scarlett Warrior powers, they will be unstoppable. You know what needs to be done."

 

 

As the Rangers left the compartment, William turned to Sofia. "While talking to Steve McGarrett earlier, I had a hell of an idea," William said as he reached for his Mobilates. "Prince William to _Enterprise_. Have Isabella and Sgt. Calhoun beam down with our newest toy." " _Right away, William_ ," Zenon said.

 

As Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Calhoun resolved from the transporter beam with a small silver box, Sofia cocked an eyebrow. "Is _that_ what I think it is?" Sofia said. William smiled. "It is...And more," William said as Isabella pressed a button on the box.

 

 

 

A few minutes later, the Rangers stood aghast as a person who was supposed to be dead led a bound Sofia off of _Gavan's Glory_. "Kalabar?! But he died on _Terok Nor_!" Chad said. "Not exactly," "Kalabar" said.

 

Lennier looked at "Kalabar" and instantly knew who really stood before him. "William?" he said. "Exactly, Lennier," "Kalabar" said. "What you are seeing is the result of the latest technical breakthrough by the Army and our friends at the I.M.F."

 

 

"Now, I'll need to use binders on you all, just as I have with Sofia," "Kalabar" said. "That way, when the A.I.C. arrive, they'll think you all are in my custody." "But what about you, William?" Mal said.

 

"I'll simply say that 'Kalabar' disintegrated me when I refused to disclose the exact details of the Phoenix Protocol," "Kalabar" said as he set to work using restraint binders on the other members of the away team.

 

 

 

A few minutes later, an A.I.C. assault shuttle landed near where _Gavan's Glory_ had landed. The occupants of the shuttle filed out and gasped when they saw "Kalabar." "Lord Kalabar? We thought you were killed!" the leader said.

 

"As the Terran author Mark Twain once said, reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated," "Kalabar" said. "And I bring trophies."

 

 

The A.I.C. soldiers gasped when they saw Sofia and the other Rangers in captivity. "Three cheers for Lord Kalabar!" the lead soldier said. The other soldiers began to cheer. After a few minutes, the lead soldier took a communicator off of his belt. "Commander, Lord Kalabar has captured the team from the _Enterprise_!" he said.

 

" _What about Prince William?_ " the commander's voice said. The soldier handed "Kalabar" the communicator. "Prince William is dead," "Kalabar" said. "He refused to divulge the Phoenix Protocol to me, so I blasted him to oblivion."

 

 

" _Well done, My Lord,_ " the unknown Commander said. " _I have a present for you as well. She'll be down in just a moment_." "I await your transport," "Kalabar" said before deactivating the communicator and giving it back to the soldier.

 

A few moments later, an A.I.C. transporter beam deposited the commander and her prisoner in front of "Kalabar." Mal gasped when she saw the face of the A.I.C. commander. "Uma?!" she said.

 

 

Uma, daughter of Ursula the Sea Witch from Mal's homeworld--the World of Descendants, fell to one knee. "My Lord, I am Uma of the World of Descendants," she said. "Rise, Commander Uma," "Kalabar" said. He then saw the face of Uma's prisoner.

 

"Queen Scarlett of Cinnabar," "Kalabar" said. "How I've longed for this moment." "I have nothing to say to you, Kalabar," Scarlett said. "Oh, you don't have to say anything, Scarlett. Just listen," "Kalabar" said.

 

 

 

"Kalabar" gestured to the bound members of the _Enterprise_ away team. "I have your precious 'Chosen One' and her friends. I've killed _Yen Sid_ 's Chosen One," "Kalabar" said. "The multi-verse now belongs to the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos. If you swear undying loyalty to the A.I.C., I will give you the World of Sofia the First to rule as your domain."

 

"And if I don't?" Scarlett said. "Kalabar" held out his hand. Uma put a Klingon _d'k tahg_ knife in his hand. "You get _this_ ," "Kalabar" said before pushing a button on the knife's hilt. Two smaller blades sprung into place.

 

 

Scarlett did not even think; she simply spat in "Kalabar's" face. "Kalabar" took a deep breath. He then mouthed "I'm sorry." "Kalabar" then took the knife and drove it straight into Scarlett's stomach.

"NO!!!!" Sofia said. A red mist flowed from Scarlett's body into "Kalabar's" body. "Now, the multi-verse truly belongs to us."

 

Sofia began to cry while the other A.I.C. members began to cheer louder. "On the other hand..." "Kalabar" said as he reached for a spot just under his right ear. "What do you mean?" Uma said. "Kalabar's" face began to twist and distort under the pulling.

 

 

Finally, "Kalabar's" face came completely off, revealing William's own face. "Now, you have a new Scarlett Warrior to deal with."

 

William snapped his fingers. The bindings holding the away team's arms behind their backs snapped clean off.

  
  


William's clothing then transformed into a suit of crimson samurai armor. "I am Prince William of Cinnabar, and I am the Scarlett Warrior," William said.

 


	8. Book Two*Chapter One

_BOOK TWO*CHAPTER ONE_

 

 

 

Uma was irate when she saw William transform into the new Scarlett Warrior. “ _That was_ my _destiny!_ ” Uma screamed.

 

“Uma, your only _destiny_ is to be defeated,” Mal said. “Well said, Mal,” William said. Suddenly, six flashes of light appeared from the buckles of the Rangers' utility belts. The buckles then swung open to reveal the source of the lights: six Megaforce Change Keys that William had never seen before.

 

“ _They are yours now, William,_ ” a voice called out. William felt himself appear in a white void alongside the other five Rangers.

 

 

Six figures walked toward the six Rangers. The one clad in red was the first to speak. “ _I am Yamato Kazakiri, ZyuohEagle of the 40_ _th_ _Super Sentai team, Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger_ ,” the red one said in Japanese. “ _Prince William of Cinnabar, your spirit soars as high as the eagle. As such, I bequeath to you all of my power as ZyuohEagle._ ”

 

 

Yamato's body dissolved into red light and merged with the ZyuohEagle Key. The one clad in blue stepped forward towards Chad. “ _Chad Danforth, your strategies in battle bite into your enemies with a ferociousness unimagined by all. As such, I—Sela of Zyuland—bequeath to you the powers of ZyuohShark,_ ” she said before merging with the ZyuohShark Key.

 

 

The one clad in yellow stepped forward towards Sito. “ _Lieutenant Sito Jaxa of the Scarlett Army, your experiences during the Cardassian occupation of Bajor made you a hardened warrior, whose cunning is beyond reproach. As such, I—Leo of Zyuland—bequeath to you the powers of ZyuohLion,_ ” he said before merging with the ZyuohLion Key.

 

 

The one in green stepped forward towards Mal. “ _Princess Consort Mal of Auradon, your strength—honed through your early life on the Isle of the Lost—makes you strong enough to withstand the pressures of your new life. As such, I—Tusk of Zyuland—bequeath to you the powers of ZyuohElephant_ ,” he said before merging with the ZyuohElephant Key.

 

 

The one in white stepped forward towards Sofia. “ _Princess Sofia of Enchancia, your beauty and bravery are well-renowned in the hearts and minds of all who know you. As such, I—Amu of Zyuland—bequeath to you the powers of ZyuohTiger_ ,” she said before merging with the ZyuohTiger Key.

 

 

The one in gray and black stepped forward towards Lennier. “ _Lennier of Minbar, you use the two halves of your existence—human and Minbari—to better yourself and all who know you. As such, I—Misao Mondo—bequeath to you the three-form power of ZyuohTheWorld_ ,” he said before merging with the ZyuohTheWorld Key.

 

 

William and the other Rangers felt themselves return to where Uma brandished a sword at them. “Leave Prince William alive, but kill the rest of them!!!” she said. “Let's try these out!” William said, holding up the ZyuohEagle Key.

 

The other Rangers nodded their agreement with William's idea. “ _Megaforce Change!_ ” the six Rangers said. “ _Zyuohger!_ ” their Mobilates called out.

 

 

 

From the passenger compartment on _Gavan's Glory_ , Mac, Jack and the rest of the Phoenix Foundation and Five-0 teams watched as the Rangers transformed into their Zyuohger forms. “Mac, what are you thinking?” Jack said, referring to the look on Mac's face.

 

“I had a strange dream last night while we were sleeping,” Mac said. “Time to see if the dream can come true.” Mac turned from Jack to where William/ZyuohEagle was fighting Uma. “Prince William, can you spare a Megaforce Change Key? Any one will do,” Mac yelled out.

 

 

William/ZyuohEagle landed a swift kick to Uma's stomach which sent her flying several feet away from him. William/ZyuohEagle used this time to pull the Kamen Rider Black Key from his belt buckle. “Here you go, Mac!” William/ZyuohEagle said before tossing it to Mac.

 

As soon as Mac caught the Black Key in his hand, it gleamed before it dissolved and merged with Mac. A voice echoed in Mac's mind. “ _You've figured it out, Angus MacGyver,_ ” it said. Mac felt himself appear in a white void.

 

 

“ _I am Master Yen Sid,_ ” a figure who walked up to Mac said. “ _You've unlocked the final evolution of the power for the Grand Key components from your world. Now, all Grand Key components can absorb the powers of the Megaforce Change Keys and access their powers as Prince William and the other Rangers can._ ”

 

“What do you mean?” Mac asked. Yen Sid smiled. “ _The Kamen Rider Black Key you've absorbed will show you the way,_ ” Yen Sid said. “ _Trust in its wisdom._ ” Mac felt himself return to the passenger compartment on _Gavan's Glory_ and smiled.

 

“What?” Riley asked. “Follow me,” Mac said. Riley and Jack followed Mac out to where William/ZyuohEagle was standing. “Where's the Black Key?” William/ZyuohEagle said. “You're looking at it,” Mac said.

 

 

Then, Mac went into a stance that William/ZyuohEagle found familiar. “ _Henshin!_ ” Mac said. The suit of Kamen Rider Black formed on Mac's body. “What the hell?!” Sofia/ZyuohTiger said when she saw Mac's transformation.

 

 

“A gift from your Master Yen Sid, or so he told me,” Mac/K.R.Black said. “Give Jack and Riley a Key.” Sofia/ZyuohTiger handed Riley the Ultraman Tiga Key, while Lennier/ZyuohTheWorld handed Jack the Space Sheriff Sharivan (Type-G) Key.

 

The Keys glimmered in Jack and Riley's hands before they dissolved and merged with their bodies.

 

“ _Sekisha!_ ” Jack called in his stance, while Riley called out “ _Tiga!_ ” The suits of Space Sheriff Sharivan (Type-G) and Ultraman Tiga formed on Jack and Riley's bodies.

 

“Now, we can really enjoy ourselves,” William/ZyuohEagle said.

 


	9. Book Two*Chapter Two

_BOOK TWO*CHAPTER TWO_

 

 

The six Rangers, Mac/K.R.Black, Jack/Sharivan-G and Riley/Tiga were in an intense battle with Uma and her forces; while up on the _Enterprise_ , Isabella ran onto the Bridge. Zenon wheeled around in the command chair when she heard Isabella's hard breathing.

 

"Isabella, what's wrong?" Zenon said. "Queen Scarlett is dead," Isabella said. All activity on the Bridge ceased with Isabella's statement. "How did it happen?" Zenon asked. "No clue," Isabella said. "However, Queen Scarlett's bio-signs ceased five minutes ago."

 

Isabella handed Zenon a data pad with the records of the termination of Scarlett's life-signs. "This data should be transmitted to Challenger Base," Zenon said, handing the pad back to Isabella. Isabella gravely nodded at Zenon, then moved over to and handed the data pad to Alex.

 

For the next five minutes, only the noise of the Bridge monitors and systems could be heard on the Bridge.

 

 

Meanwhile, back down on Earth, William/ZyuohEagle smiled under his helmet as the last of the A.I.C. foot soldiers fell before his sword. Only Uma remained before the defiant warriors. “Uma, you asshole, it's over!” Mal/ZyuohElephant said.

 

“It's not over until _I_ say it's over!” Uma said. The nautilus-shell necklace around Uma's neck began to glow. “Look out, William!” Mal said before she powered down. “She's getting ready to transform!”

 

 

William/ZyuohEagle nodded, then made a cube-shaped gun appear in his hand. “Then, let's hope this works,” he said. “ _Wild Instinct, Awaken!_ ” A bright beam of light shot out from the gun and enveloped William/ZyuohEagle's body. “I am the King of Kings! I am ZyuohWhale!”

 

“Then, let's make this a duel of the seas!” Uma said. “I don't think so,” William/ZyuohWhale said. Cocking the gun three times, the gun began to glow in every color of the rainbow. “ _Zyuoh Final!_ ” the gun called out.

 

 

William/ZyuohWhale pulled the trigger of the gun and sent a blast of pure energy out of the gun's barrel. It curved up into the sky...into space, just missing the _Enterprise_...then back into Earth's atmosphere and down to Uma.

 

 

The nine warriors were knocked to the ground and forced to power down by the impact of the blast. William looked up to see Uma face down on the ground. “Be careful, William,” Mal said. “Thanks, Mal,” William said. “Lennier, please join me.”

 

 

 

William and Lennier walked up to where Uma began to stir. “Uhhh. Where am I?” Uma said. “Commander Uma, you are under arrest for the murder of Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow of Cinnabar,” William said.

 

“Who are you talking about?” Uma said. William pulled his phaser from the holster, dialed it up to its highest setting and pointed it at Uma. “My aunt, you bitch!” William said. Before he could pull the trigger, however, Lennier stepped in front of William. “Your Highness, your aunt would not want you to kill someone in cold blood in her name,” Lennier said.

 

“Besides, I can sense that Uma seriously does not remember anything from her defeat the night of Lady Mal's Royal Cotillion to this moment,” Lennier continued. “I can only assume that the nautilus-shell necklace—which, as you can see, was destroyed by the Zyuoh Final—contained a backup of her memories from the times in between when it was used to transform her into a form resembling her mother.”

 

 

William powered down his phaser and replaced it in its holster. “So you really do not know anything since then?” he asked.

 

“The last thing I remember was handing King Benjamin's Auradon Prep ring back to him, then swimming away from the Cotillion ship,” Uma said. “I honestly do not know who you speak of...or who you all are, save Mal.”

 

“Lennier knows what he is talking about,” William said. “Here's what we're going to do. We'll hold a hearing on the _Enterprise_. And if we find that you truly have no memories of the last four-and-a-half years, I will recommend to Princess Sofia that you be remanded to the custody of King Benjamin of Auradon to be treated as he deems sufficient. Do you understand?”

 

Uma nodded. William reached for his Mobilates. “Prince William to _Enterprise_. Prepare to beam ten back to the ship. Have Sergeant Calhoun and a security team present, as we have a prisoner in custody,” William said. “Also, request an honor guard to beam down for retrieval of Queen Scarlett's body.”

“ _Yes, Your Highness,_ ” Zenon said. “Enterprise _, out._ ”

 


	10. Book Two*Chapter Three

_BOOK TWO*CHAPTER THREE_

 

 

 

_Ship's Log, supplemental, Ensign Zenon Kar recording._

 

_A hearing is now underway for Commander Uma, the A.I.C. officer in charge of the attempt to steal the eighteen “smart bullets” and the person responsible for the death of Queen Scarlett of Cinnabar._

 

 

 

_Aboard_ Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise SAV-1701-A

_Briefing Room 2_

 

 

Sofia picked up a small mallet and tapped it three times against the bell on the table in front of her. “This hearing is called to order,” Sofia said. “For the record, the trial board consists of: myself, Princess Sofia of Enchancia, High Commander of the Scarlett Army and Grand Key component from the World of Sofia the First; Princess Consort Mal of Auradon, Grand Key component from the World of Descendants; Lieutenant Sito Jaxa, Scarlett Army officer from the Unaligned World of Star Trek; and Dwayne Pride, Grand Key component from the Unaligned World of NCIS.”

 

“Normally, under Scarlett Army regulations, the head of the Army's space defense forces would serve on this board. However, since that individual is emotionally compromised by the matter before this tribunal, he has voluntarily recused himself from this hearing,” Sofia said.

 

 

 

In his and Sofia's darkened quarters, William sat in the living area and watched the hearing on a monitor mounted on the wall. “ _Uma of the World of Descendants, you stand accused of attempted theft of dangerous technology and the murder of Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow of Cinnabar,_ ” Sofia said. “ _How do you plead?_ ”

 

The image on the monitor switched to Uma, clad in a prisoner's jumpsuit. “ _Not guilty by reason of mental disease or defect,_ ” Uma said. “ _I have no memories of any events described to me from the Auradon Royal Cotillion Incident four-and-one-half years ago to the moment I was taken into custody._ ”

 

 

Sofia nodded. “ _The plea is so entered,_ ” she said. “ _Agent Pride, you may question the prisoner._ ” Pride nodded at Sofia, then turned back to face Uma. “ _Uma, you were last seen four-and-a-half years ago wearing a nautilus-shaped pendant around your neck,_ ” Pride began. “ _What was its origin and purpose?_ ”

 

Uma glanced at a monitor, on which rested ANN (Auradon News Network) archive video of the Royal Cotillion Incident which showed the pendant Pride referred to. “ _It was given to me on my 10_ _th_ _birthday by my mother, Ursula the Sea Witch_ ,” Uma said. “ _She used it in an attempt to take over the Kingdom of Atlantica by holding the voice of Princess Ariel. Mother told me in giving me the pendant that she could also use it to transform from her squid-like form to a human form._ ”

 

After taking a drink of water from a cup on the table next to her, Uma continued: “ _In giving me the pendant, Mother also warned me that if it was destroyed, I would forever be in the form I was in at the time of its destruction. As such, I will be a human for the rest of my natural-born life, with no access to any magical powers or abilities unless I am able to acquire a magical object—such as Fairy Godmother's wand or your spell book, Mal._ ”

 

E.R.I.N.'s voice came over the speakers. “Prisoner Uma speaks the truth,” E.R.I.N. said. “All bodily readings are within .50 of human norms.”

 

 

“ _Thank you, E.R.I.N.,_ ” Sofia said. “ _Lieutenant Sito, you may speak._ ” “ _Thank you, Madam High Commander,_ ” Sito said. “ _Miss Uma, you informed Prince William and the away team who apprehended you that your last memories were of the Royal Cotillion Incident. For the record, would you please describe those memories?_ ”

 

“ _I remember my exact words on the subject, Lieutenant_ ,” Uma said. “ _If you wish, I can repeat them for your record._ ” “ _That_ is _what I asked you to do,_ ” Sito said.

 

 

Uma took a deep breath, then said, “ _If my memory is accurate, my words were: '_ _The last thing I remember was handing King Benjamin's Auradon Prep ring back to him, then swimming away from the Cotillion ship_.'”

 

“Prisoner Uma speaks the truth,” E.R.I.N. said. Sofia turned to Mal. “ _Princess Consort Mal, you may question the prisoner,_ ” Sofia said.

 

 

Mal stood from her chair and moved to stand in front of Uma. “ _I only have one question for the prisoner_ ,” Mal said. “ _If King Benjamin were to sentence you to an academic term at Auradon Prep as part of your rehabilitation plan, would you do your best, as you claimed you would do four years ago?_ ”

 

“ _I would,_ ” Uma said. A deathly silence reigned over the hearing for several moments. Then, E.R.I.N. reported, “Prisoner Uma speaks the truth.”

 

“ _Very well,_ ” Sofia said. “ _This hearing is adjourned for our deliberations._ ” Sofia tapped the bell three times. The screen went blank, plunging the room into darkness.

 

 

Half an hour later, the monitor reactivated as the tribunal resumed their seats. Sofia called the hearing back into order. “ _Will the prisoner please rise?_ ” Sofia said. Uma rose to her feet.

 

“ _Uma of the World of Descendants, on the charges against you, this tribunal finds you not guilty by reason of mental disease or defect,_ ” Sofia said. “ _Per the recommendation of Prince William of Cinnabar, this tribunal sentences you to an indefinite term in the custody of the United States of Auradon to be rehabilitated as King Benjamin and the Royal Council deems sufficient. A follow-up hearing will be held in six months from now to assess your progress._ ”

 

“ _A Scarlett Army transport vessel will arrive in six hours to transport you to the World of Descendants to begin your sentence,_ ” Sofia continued. “ _This tribunal is adjourned._ ” Sofia tapped the bell three more times to dismiss the hearing.

 

 

 

William lit two candles.. “I pray that the Almighty Creator in his infinite wisdom and compassion will welcome Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow into his kingdom and guide her to her everlasting reward,” William said.

 

Then, William fell to his knees and cried. The cracking of the candles' flames and his sobbing were the only sounds in the room to mark another loss in William's life.

 


	11. Book Two*Chapter Four

_BOOK TWO*CHAPTER FOUR_

 

 

The next night, a memorial luau for Scarlett was held on the beach near Scarlett Cove, as the cove near the Phoenix Foundation's satellite facility was located had become known.

 

 

William walked up to Steve and Kamekona, the man who had cooked the food for the luau. “Kamekona, I would like to thank you for helping us on such short notice,” Steve said. “It has been a very emotional 48 hours for us all.”

 

“Steve, with all you have told me about this Queen Scarlett, I feel as if I have known her all my life already,” Kamekona said. “I am sure Aunt Scarlett would have been happy to hear you speak of her with such kindness,” William said.

 

 

Steve gestured to William. “This is Prince William of Cinnabar. He was the nephew of Queen Scarlett,” Steve said. Kamekona held out his hand. “I am very sorry for your loss,” Kamekona said. “Your aunt must have been an amazing woman.”

 

“That she was, Kamekona,” William said as he shook Kamekona's hand. “Will you excuse us? Steve and I have some things to discuss.”

 

“No problem,” Kamekona said before he returned to his cooking setup. As William and Steve walked away, Steve looked up at the sky. “How's Uma?” Steve asked.

 

 

“King Benjamin has already assigned Uma to quarters at Auradon Prep with an appropriate curriculum to keep her occupied,” William said. “He's also got the kingdom's best counselors working with her. I'm sure that by the six-month follow-up hearing, she'll have made some major progress.”

 

 

An hour later, with the food having been served, William sat at the head of the table. “Everyone, as we mourn the loss of our friend and colleague, Queen Scarlett, we must also welcome our newest crew mates: Mac, Jack and Riley,” William said.

 

“It is also thanks to them that the Key power of all Grand Key components has evolved,” William said. “Each of you can now absorb the powers of the Megaforce Change Keys and use them as we Rangers can. We've prepared a holodeck program so that you can see each Key's warrior in action and so that you can choose which power you want to use.”

 

 

“Before we eat, I must also make an announcement,” Sofia said. “With us becoming King and Queen of Cinnabar, we need a new High Commander of the Army and a new space defense force commander. Princess Consort Mal of Auradon, Phineas Flynn, please step forward.”

 

Mal and Phineas stepped up to where William and Sofia stood. William received Sofia's High Commander rank insignia and stepped up to Phineas.

 

“Phineas Flynn, since you joined this crew, you have continuously shown ingenuity and bravery that qualifies you to become the new High Commander of the Scarlett Army,” William said before pinning the High Commander insignia to Phineas' shirt.

 

 

Then, as William removed his own rank insignia and handed it to Sofia, he addressed Mal. “Princess Consort Mal, your unique grasp of tactics and battle psychology makes you uniquely qualified to succeed me as commander of the Scarlett Army's space defense forces,” William said.

 

Sofia placed the insignia on Mal's jacket. “Thank you, William and Sofia,” Mal said. “I shall try to never let you down.”

 

“Trying is all we ask, Mal,” Sofia said. “Now, let us eat and remember absent friends.”

 

 

As the night wore on, stories were being traded that made William and Sofia both laugh and cry at the same time—stories that would live in their hearts forever.

 

 

 


	12. Epilogue

_BOOK TWO*EPILOGUE_

 

 

_Unaligned World of NCIS_

_Off the coast of Honolulu, Oahu Island, Hawaii_

 

 

 

The sun rose three days after the defeat of the A.I.C. and the death of Scarlett. William, bearing an urn with Scarlett's ashes in it, led a procession of surfboards and sailboats out to a spot three miles off the Hawaiian coast.

 

 

Once the procession reached the designated spot, William gently set the urn on his surfboard and paddled next to the Hawaiian elder who would help oversee the memorial. “We're ready,” William said to the elder.

 

William then wiped a tear from his eye as he began to speak. “We are gathered here at the dawn of a new day for us all, to say goodbye to a member of our extended family,” William said. The elder translated William's words for the Hawaiian-native attendees.

 

 

William looked at Sofia, who had paddled alongside his own surfboard. “Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow, or simply 'Scarlett' to those who knew her best, was a proud woman. She was a warrior, a ruler, a friend...”

 

William turned back to face the assembled mourners. Steve, Chin-Ho and Kono were on their own surfboards, while Danno watched with the Phoenix Foundation team and the other Rangers on a nearby sailboat. “..but most importantly...she was _ohana_ ,” William said, using the Hawaiian word for “family.”

 

 

“May the immortal and indomitable spirit of Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow of Cinnabar watch over us all from now until we see her again in whatever afterlife each of us may believe in,” William said. The elder began to chant a prayer as William unscrewed the lid of the urn and began to pour its contents into the ocean.

 

Then, when the last fleck of ash had left the urn, the surfboard-riding mourners joined hands in a circle as Mal began to sing. Her haunting voice, coupled with an ukelele played by Kamekona, brought tears to the eyes of the mourners.

 

 

An hour after the memorial for Scarlett had concluded, William stood on the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ with the other Rangers and Jack and Mac as the _DDV Amidala_ came out of a dimensional fold. “The _Amidala_ is hailing us,” Mal said.

 

“On screen,” William said. The image of Commander Sato filled the _Enterprise_ viewscreen. “ _Prince William_ , _I have been asked by the Royal Council of Cinnabar to escort you and the_ Enterprise _back to the World of Sofia the First for yours and Sofia's coronation as King and Queen of Cinnabar_ ,” Sato said. “I understand, Commander,” William said. “Mal, coordinate with the _Amidala_ 's helm officer on a course for the World of Sofia the First.”

 

“Aye, sir,” Mal said as the viewscreen returned to a shot of the _Amidala_ exiting Earth orbit and opening a dimensional fold. The _Enterprise_ quickly followed.

 

 

 

 

_World of Sofia the First_

_Kingdom of Cinnabar_

_Cinnabar Royal Church_

_Three Days Later_

 

 

Dignitaries from every kingdom filled the main hall of Cinnabar Royal Church. Chief amongst them were the Enchancian delegation: King Roland, Sofia's mother Queen Miranda, and Sofia's step-siblings Princess Amber and Prince James.

 

At a signal from the priest who would oversee the ceremony, the choir began to sing the Cinnabar Royal Anthem as William and Sofia entered the hall. Everyone in the hall rose in order to show deference. As soon as William and Sofia reached the altar and knelt on the floor, the priest gestured for the attendees to resume their seats.

 

 

“We are gathered here on this solemn yet joyous day to crown William Edward Felchenerow III and Sofia Lynn Roland I as the new king and queen of Cinnabar. Let us pray,” the priest began. William, Sofia and the attendees bowed their heads.

 

“May the almighty Creator in his varied forms and infinite wisdom and compassion granteth His servants, William and Sofia, the strength, courage and compassion to rule over the people of Cinnabar for as long as their lives may last. Amen,” the priest said. “Amen,” the attendees echoed.

 

 

Two towers of _Enterprise_ transporter energy placed the Royal Jewels of Cinnabar on a pedestal near where the priest stood. “Do you, William Edward Felchenerow III, and you, Sofia Lynn Roland I, solemnly swear to govern the people of Cinnabar according to the statutes agreed upon by the Royal Council and the respective laws and customs of the same? Will you use your power to cause law and justice and mercy to be present in all judgments?” the priest said.

 

William and Sofia shared a deep breath before saying as one, “We solemnly promise so to do.” One Royal Guardsman placed a crown on William's head and a scepter in his hand. The other Guardsman did the same for Sofia.

 

 

Upon a nod from the priest, a majordomo made the formal announcement. “Announcing Their Majesties William III and Sofia I, King and Queen of Cinnabar!”

 

 

 

As the gathered visitors cheered the crowning of Cinnabar's new King and Queen, a hooded figure stood in the shadows and watched William and Sofia. The figure removed its hood, revealing a blonde-haired woman.

 

“I hope King William and Queen Sofia are ready for me,” she said before walking up to and into a familiar blue box. The wheezing and whirring of its disappearance were obscured by the cheers of the audience, leaving no trace that the mysterious woman was ever there.

 

 

 

_To be continued in_

30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XX: “ _Kokaku Kidotai_ (Mobile Armored Riot Police)”

 


End file.
